


Verela Averel

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts, World of Final Fantasy (Video Game 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: She was a formless mass.All come from her.All shall return to her.——————“Will you return to us?”
Kudos: 2





	1. A Regular Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first offical KH long fic! I grew up reading KH/FF highschool au fics so for me to start with a whole original plot is actually kinda funny. 
> 
> I'm expecting this to be around 20 - 30 chapters so not too long and not too short. I also won't be adding in to many other fandoms but I won't be tagging them until they appear to keep the surprise.

_ And thus night falls and day never to arise again _

* * *

That was the last line that woke her from her dreamy haze back into a conscious state. She sat up with a groan, stretching her stiff bones. She slid out of bed then shuffled across the hall into the bathroom. She ran through her usual morning routine, but slowed to a stop at the sight of her reflection. She thumbed the scar that split the valley of her breasts. There was always a dull pain there, but it never really bothered her so she usually tended to ignore it. Though today it throbbed a little bit more and a little bit deeper. Moving on, Averel put on her usual outfit of a dark colored, cropped halter top, matching mini skirt and brown platform sandals. She took a seat at her desk and pulled out her trusty brush to detangle out her longer than long magenta hair. 

* * *

Averel entered the kitchen, the aroma filling her nostrils immediately. She inhaled deeply then sighed through her mouth. “Morning, Pandora.”

The woman turned to her with a smile. The thick, black eyeliner made her violet eyes shine brighter. “Good morning, Sweetness.”

She looked over the table. Breakfast was usually mundane but this morning seemed to be different. The spread on the table was bigger and more colorful than usual.   
  
She lifted a brow. “What’s the occasion?”   
  


The plum colored smile twitched. “Occasion?” 

Averel gestured toward the table.

“No reason at all.” Pandora set a plate before her. “Now, eat up. We’ll be practicing higher level magic today.”

Averel frowned, then lightly shook her head with a shrug. If Pandora said it was nothing then it was nothing. 

After breakfast, the two moved into the practice room and did a few calming exercises before beginning. Then for the next hour, Pandora taught her third level magic. She had aced the basic elements of Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga and Aeroga, but Waterga was proving to be difficult. She usually struggled with water as it was, especially when she wasn’t near a source. With the other spells, it was just easier to feel and conjure them out of what was basically thin air. Fire was a burst of heat with Blizzard being just the opposite. Thunder was a will of storms within and Aero was similar but had a more gentle casting. Water was just something she couldn’t understand on her own. The pull and push of the forces could be either gentle touches against the shore or crashing waves that took out entire ships.

She huffed at the small stream that dripped from her palms. “Why is Water so difficult?”

“Hmm… perhaps,” Pandora swept across the room to a bookshelf, fingering the spines of the old tomes “Ah, here it is.” She pulled out a thin, leather bound book.

“What’s this?” 

“Something that might help you.” Pandora passed her the book with a smile.

Averel grazed the peeling leather cover where the title should’ve been.. “It will?”

“Of course it will. Have I ever been wrong about something?”

Averel didn’t hesitate to answer. “Never.”

“Exactly.” Pandora clapped her hands. “That will conclude today’s practice.”

“Why? I can keep going” 

“Oh?” She snapped her fingers. “Waterga.”

Averel tried but to no avail. She dropped her hands to her side and averted her eyes. “I still can’t cast that spell…” 

“Off you go then.”

She sighed. “Yes, Pandora.” 

* * *

Averel groaned the moment she stepped outside. She still hadn’t gotten used to the overly brightsun and its burning rays. She lifted a hand to block the rays but paused at the quiet gasps from across the path. She rolled her eyes as the two women huddled close, moving their own hands to cover their gossiping mouths. The islanders were… very old fashioned or at least that’s what Pandora had always told her. They’d whisper elaborate lies, somehow tying it to their precious god. Lies of how they were witches because they practiced magic and how they could curse you with one look. Her personal favorite rumour had to have been that she was cursed by Keren, God of the Twilight, they hadn’t come up with a reason for why yet. Funnily enough, she was actually looking forward to it. Pushing the thoughts away, she entered the main square.

From across the way, a friend greeted her. “Morning Averel!” 

“Good morning, Kairi.” Averel smiled at the red head. “I guess Sora and Riku are already going at it?”

Kairi rolled her eyes. “Of course they are, but hey—” She revealed a picnic basket from behind her back. “I made us lunch!” 

“What would they do without you?” 

She sighed mockingly and shook her head. “What indeed.”

They weren’t surprised to see Sora and Riku sparring once they arrived. The sound of their keyblades clashing was carried across the waves a good few yards out. They both waved at their arrival.

“What’s the score?” Kairi asked.

“It’s 5 to 6.” Sora answered with a huff. 

Riku laughed. “Come on, Sora. I know you’re better than that.”

“Sora has definitely been getting better, so I’m pretty sure he’ll be in the lead in no time.” Averel grinned. 

He beamed. “Yeah! Thanks Averel!” She gave him a thumbs up then led Kairi near the shore.

“Alright! What are we going to work on today?” Kairi asked, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. 

“Maybe we should start with…” Averel hummed as she toed off her sandals. She made her way to the water, crouching down to shift through the sands. “This—!” She chucked a rock at Kairi. 

  
The red head threw a hand out. “Stop!” She sidestepped the now frozen rock with a triumph smirk. 

Averel grinned. “Your reaction time is improving.” 

She stood, motioning for Kairi to move back. “Today,” She lifted five streams to rise from the ocean, “you’ll be practicing Blizzard magic.” She manipulated those streams into large orbs that she then moved in a straight line just a little off the shore. 

Kairi’s shoulders slumped for a few seconds before she nodded, getting into position. “I may suck at it, but I won’t get better if I don’t practice. 

“Freeze and unfreeze them.” She instructed.

Kairi nodded again before sending a blast at one of the obrs, covering it in a light sheet of ice before moving on to the next one; the results were very much the same. Once she hit the last one, she was able to bring them back to their original state with one wave of her hand. 

“Good, good.” She put her hands up. “But can you handle a moving target?” She flicked her fingers and wrists. The orbs zipped and zoomed over the sand, whizzing by herself and Kairi. 

“What? No fair!” 

“Way fair. You won’t always have a target.”

“Ugh. Fine!” She summoned her Keyblade, lining up the shot before leading it and firing. It just barely grazed it, freezing it in a thin sheet of ice. 

“Not good enough!” Averel closed her fingers into her palm, the motion causing the frozen orb to stir and within seconds it had shattered the ice encasing it.

“What?!”

“Don’t forget  _ you _ have to unfreeze them too!”

* * *

An hour had passed before Averel was finally satisfied with Kairi’s progress and allowed her to take a break. 

Averel hummed. “It’s weird that your affinity for water is so high, but you struggle with ice spells.” She tossed her head side to side in thought. “How do you feel about water?”

“I’ve always felt some connection to water… ” She trailed off, scrunching her nose up. After a moment, she shook her head and smiled. “... yeah, just a connection I guess.”

Averel hummed, obviously curious about the hesitation but instead decided to tease her. “So basically, you’re gonna throw me in a Whirlpool or Tidal Wave?” 

“Hush you!” The two laughed.

“What are you two laughing about?” Riku asked as he and Sora made their way to them. 

“Oh, y’known, how Kairi’s gonna pull me into the ocean with a massive Whirlpool.”

“Really?” Sora beamed. 

“No, Sora.” 

“Aww!”

“Alright,” Averel clapped her hands. “Let’s eat.” 

* * *

“Y’know I can’t believe we’re finally home…” Sora began with a stretch, “but I also can’t help but feel restless.”

Kairi tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s just — we’ve been on such a crazy journey and to finally come back is kinda…” He bit his lip. “… I dunno.”

Averel looked at Riku. “And what about you, Riku? You feel the same?”

“Yeah.” He answered simply. 

“Then why don’t you just go out on another journey?”

The two males shared a look then averted their gaze, avoiding the question. Kairi gnawed on her own lip at the growing tension. 

Averel felt as though she was intruding on something private, so she stood, “I’ll leave you to it.” and made her way to the shore. She chose to focus on the sand between her toes and the water lapping it away. 

Then something solid bumped her pinky toe. She looked down then scooped up the clear glass bottle. “There’s something in here…” She went to open it but the small insignia on the paper stopped her. 

A hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to jerk. “What’s that?”

She handed the bottle over. “It's for the three of you.” 

“Oh?” Kairi took it from her hands, brows furrowed. “... the king’s mark… Sora! Riku!” She ran off. 

Averel frowned at the girl’s haste, but followed her nonetheless. The bottle was already opened and the message unfurled by the time she reached the group. She peered over Kairi’s shoulder, reading its contents.

  
  


_ I wanted to tell you right away, _ _  
_ _ About the memories from the past that sleep within you, _

_ And about the pieces that will tie you to your future. _

_ Sora, Riku, Kairi, _

_ The truth behind the Keyblade _

_ Has found its way through so many people, _

_ And now I know that it rests in your hearts. _

_ Sora, _

_ You are who you are because of those people, but they’re hurting, _

_ And you’re the only one who can end their sandness. They need you. _

_ It’s possible that all your journeys so far, _

_ Have been preparing you for this great new task that’s waiting for you. _

_ I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events. _

_ And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened. _

_ — Mickey  _

Sora put the letter back in the bottle. “I know we were just talking about this but… if this is really happening then… think I need some time to think about this.” 

Riku nodded. “Alright.”

“Yeah,” Kairi gave him a closed eyed smile. “Take as much time as you need.”

The smile was forced. That much Averel could tell. The reason why, however, was still a mystery. Giving him that space, they walked the length of the bridge. Riku and Kairi split at the crossroad and since Averel knew Kairi better than the boys, she decided to talk with Riku to get his insight on the situation. 

“What was that?”

“I’m guessing you’re asking about Kairi,” Riku sighed. “I guess it’s because she knows she can’t go.” 

Averel tilted her head. “And why not? Her name was in the letter.”

He pursed his lips. 

“It can’t be because she’s incapable. She’s very clearly capable— I mean I’ve been training her after all.” 

“I’m not saying that.” He shook his head. “You know how she’s a Princess of Heart, right?” 

She nodded. She vaguely understood the concept. 

“Which means she’s a valuable person and she can’t be put in dangerous situations.”

“I understand.” She nodded then crossed her arms. “But then, wouldn't it make more sense for her to learn how to protect herself? Danger can strike at any minute, y’know.”

“On this world? I doubt that.”

“Forgive me if I’m incorrect, but wasn’t she kidnapped from _ this world _ ?”

He sighed. “... she just can’t go.”

“Is she really not able to go or are  _ you  _ saying she can’t?” She peeked up at him from her lashes.

Riku’s face scrunched up in disbelief, but his eyes held the smallest trace of anger. “Of course not.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She took a step away from him, hands up. “I believe you.”

He rolled his eyes before sidestepping her and heading back. 

Averel sighed to herself before adjusting her hair across her shoulder. “On to Kairi then…”

She went in search of Kairi but couldn’t find her anywhere on the front side. She wasn’t on the back half either. “She couldn’t have gone home… ” 

Averel looked toward the docked boats. “All three boats are still docks, so no she hasn’t.” She slid her gaze to the foliage that concealed the small cave. 

She crawled her way through then sighed when she found Kairi slumped up against a wall.

“Kairi.”

“They’re gonna leave me again…” Kairi mumbled.

“Huh?”

“It’s gonna be just like last time,” She sniffled. “And there’s nothing I can do about it…” 

Averel scoffed. “Well that’s bullshit.” She scooted closer to the other girl, pulling her in by the shoulder. “You are a keyblade wielder just as much as they are.” 

“No, no— you don’t get. We— they wanted to leave the islands. I never did. I wanted to stay here.” She took a strutting breath. “I—change is bad.” 

“What do you mean?”

“When change happens bad things happen. When we tried to leave, the islands were destroyed. When  _ I  _ tried to leave, I was kidnapped.  _ Twice. _ ” __

“Even still, you have your magic and your skills exceed all expectations.” 

“My magic and skills?” She looked at her hand. “I—” She gasped, clutching the side of her head.

“Kairi!” She gasped, shocked at the sudden change. “What’s wrong?!”

“I… I…” She slowly released the fist full of hair. The pain slowly faded from eyes and a blank, unfamiliar stare floated to the surface. “W-what?”

Averel frowned. “I asked what was wrong.”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Kairi rubbed under her cheeks. “I guess I’m just sad that they’re leaving.” 

* * *

A few more words were exchanged before exiting the to rejoin the boys.

Kairi crossed her way over to Sora, a small smile gracing her features. “Sora.”

He hopped off the tree. “Kairi, I…”

She nodded for him to continue. He hesitated, his smile flickering before approaching her.

“It’s just… they really need me.” He averted his gaze. “I have to go. I am who I am… because of them.”

Kairi took a deep breath, her smile widening as she passed him her good luck charm. “See you soon.”

“When are you leaving?” Averel took a closer step to the group.

“Tomorrow afternoon.” Riku answered, eyes on the ocean.

She nodded. “We’ll come see you off.”

“Promise?” Sora asked.

Kairi giggled. “Of course.”

* * *

When Averel returned home, she was greeted with another the ever so delicious aroma.

“Mmm, dinner smells really good.”

Pandora smiled. “I hope so…” The smile faltered. “Because this is the last time I’ll be cooking for you for a while.”

“What?” 

“I’m departing tomorrow. There’s… business that I must attend to.”

“O-oh.” Her shoulders sagged. 

“Be strong, Sweetness. You’ll do just fine on your own.”

“Yeah, right, but… ” She felt the tears slide down her cheeks before she really felt the sadness in her heart. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Pandora turned off the burner and shifted her way to Averel. “I’m going to miss you as well, Sweetness.” She wrapped her arms around her, cradling her head.

They stayed like that for a long time, eventually separating long enough to eat and return to their own rooms. 

In the darkness of the night, Averel sat awake, staring at the moon. 

“I don’t believe in higher powers but… if there’s anyone listening, please give me the strength to keep moving forward.”

A moment passed then another. 

A meteor shot across the sky. 

“I suppose that was my sign…” Averel yawned. “And there is another.” She tucked herself into bed, falling into a deep, black sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)


	2. A Different Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a very different day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting to where the crossover begins! 
> 
> And also all that plot stuff.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)

_ Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. _

_ “Time to wake up.”  _

* * *

Averel blinked, staring at the inky bloob that was her desk. When had she been sitting up? She took a look around the perimeter. 

Nothing seemed to be wrong— 

Wait. 

Another magical signature. 

There in the kitchen. 

_ ‘Who… ?’ _ Quietly, she removed herself from bed and tipped toed to the door. 

_ ‘Should I try to be stealthy or charge them?’  _ The person grew closer. Averel took a step back. 

She exhaled through her nose, knowing that a fight was about to ensue. She placed her hands on the floor, freezing the always sandy floor boards. Once they slipped, she’d be able to get a full look at them and would decide what to do from there. 

The door slowly creaked open and a silver cowlick poked through. “Oh, so you  _ are  _ awake.” She fully stepped through, “Good morning!” 

The woman hadn’t slipped, so she swung her arms forward. Icicles covered in lightning shot up from the ground, rushing toward the woman. On contact, they exploded and formed an icy thunder cloud. 

And yet after the cloud dissipated, the woman was left without a mark. She even dusted off her coat with a grin. 

“Well that’s one way to say ‘good morning’.”

Averel stared at the woman, baffled. Then she looked down at her feet, where the sandy encrusted floor boards lay beneath her feet. “Who are you?” She stood, immediately alerted. “And what do you want?”

“You know Evil, right?”

She didn’t answer, she couldn’t, not with her heartbeat pounding in her throat. 

“Hmm… maybe not by that name then...” The woman tossed her head around in thought, “What about… Pandora?” She snapped her fingers. 

Averel’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know Pandora?”

“We’re… friends!” She placed a hand over her chest. “and as her friend, I told her I’d come and get you.”

“Why?”

“So you can help and go back home!”

“I am home.”

_ ‘This is not my home.’ _

Averel narrowed her eyes at the intrusive thought. “And I’m not helping you with anything.”

She sighed. “Your redheaded friend was not this difficult.”

Averel glared, magic flaring and snarled at the woman. “What did you do with Kairi?”

“Nothing at all.” She shrugged then took a step forward. “Now if you could just—”

“No!” She sent a blast of whatever was swirling in her palms but it was redirected to the side with a flick of the woman’s wrist. 

“Fine.” She snapped her fingers. “Then go back to sleep.”

Averel opened her mouth to say something else but she found her body slowing down and slumping forward into the strange woman’s arms. “No… stop… you—”

* * *

_ “What if she never wakes up.” _

_ “Worry not my child for she is stronger than that.”  _

_ “But what if she doesn't?”  _

_ “She will. Have better faith.”  _

_ “But how can you be so sure?” _

_ “Because everything is lost without —” _

* * *

“Averel!” 

Averel jolted awake, jerking up into a sitting position. She took a quick look around the room , but immediately stopped when she found the eyes of her red haired friend. 

“K-kairi?” She choked out. 

“You’re okay!” She pulled her up into a hug.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you?”

“I’m good! No harm done.” She assured her with a nod.

  
“Alright, let’s—” Averel froze. Downstairs were five magical signatures. One was the woman from before, two were extremely similar to each other and weak, another was that of a monster and the last… the last she didn’t know how to describe. However, she could tell their magic prowess was colossal. “There are a lot of magic users downstairs.”

Kairi gasped. “How can you tell?”

“I can trace magical signatures. I probably should’ve taught you that from the beginning.” She shook her head, disappointed in herself. 

“Don’t worry about it, how powerful are they?”

“There’s at least three we can take down but it’s the other two I’m worried about.”

Kairi stood up, peering out the window. “Do you think we’d make it from this height?”

Averel made her way beside her. “...Yeah…a gravity spell should work.”

“Okay!” Kairi went to open the window, but after a few shoves, it still hadn’t budged. “Is there a lock?”

“Stand back.” Averl stepped forward and placed her hands on the cool glass. Thin webs of cracks spread from her fingertips through the rest of the glass. With a huff she shoved forward, and the glass shattered.

  
“Let’s go” Averel brushed the glass from the window sill and took Kairi’s hand. “You ready?”

“Yeah.”

Both girls took a seat on the sill, looking down at the empty street below. They each took a deep breath and scooted forward. 

“H-hey!” A pair of startled voices called from behind them, but it was too late. Averel casted a Gravity spell on herself and Kairi then pointed to the ground. They flew off the sill and toward the ground at an accelerated speed.“Wait!”

Right before they hit the ground, she shoved a finger up, shifting their gravity again. Since the second cast was weaker than the first, they landed softly on the asphalt. Then made a run for it, sneakers and sandals pounding against the ground, getting them as far as they could from that building. 

Until they hit a giant roadblock. 

Quiet literally. It was a giant stone wall that nearly eclipsed the sun. How they got it up in the time they were brought there was unbelievable. 

Unless… 

“You two sure ran for a while.” The silver-haired woman laughed from atop the wall. “But now I think it's time for you to stop.” She jumped down.

“What do you want from us?” Averel snarled. 

“Help.” 

“Help?” Kairi echoed. 

“Yes, we need your help with something dire.”   
  
“Find another pawn.” Averel snapped and from the peripheral, she saw Kairi rapidly blink before stopping with a confused frown. 

“I would if I could but fortunately for you, you’re exactly who I’m looking for.”

“I’m not anybody.”

“Come now, Enna. You can stop speaking riddles.” The other woman said, her deep violet eyes boring into the silver haired one. She had black hair that fell in waves down the back of her long sleeved, dark blue dress with gold adornments that swept across the ground as she passed them. “Just get on with it.”

“Fine, fine.” ‘Enna’ waved the woman off. “To sum it all up, there’s a certain… threat that is attempting to annihilate all life as we know it and we need your help to stop it.”

Averel scoffed. “You expect us to help after you kidnapped us?”

Enna gave her an odd look before answering. “Yes. I do expect a friend of—”

“Now, now, I’m pretty sure that was a rhetorical question.” The other woman cut her off with a pat on the back. “How about we go back to the cafe and talk about this over a cup of coffee?”

Averel scowled, glancing over at Kairi.

Kairi sighed. “I don’t think we really have a choice.”

She turned back to the woman. “Lead the way.”

* * *

“Wha—! Are you two okay?” One of the voices from before, the girl, asked. 

“Yeah! What the hell was that? The other voice, the boy, somewhat scolded. “You can’t just jump out a fucking window”

“Lann, language!” 

“... sorry, Reynn.” 

Averel gave them no mind as she sat with the others at a long table. 

“We promised our guests a cupa joe, if you two could please get on that.” Enna gave the two a closed eyed smile. 

“Where to begin?” The other woman pondered, tapping on her chin. 

“How about we introduce ourselves?” Kairi suggested. “I’m Kairi.”

“My name is Kierean.” The violet eyed woman went next. 

Their kidnapper smiled. “Please call me Enna Kros.”

“Averel.” Enna Kros gave her another weird look to which she responded with one of her own. A steaming mug was placed in front of each of them, Averel didn’t waste a second in grabbing the sugar but it was snatched away by Enna Kros. She tried not to scowl so childishly as the twins took a seat across from her. 

“I’m Reynn.”

“And I’m Lann.” 

“Now that that’s settled we can get down to business.” Enna began as she slid the sugar jar in Averel’s direction, “There’s this being that existed before all time. When before any of us or the worlds were created.” She looked toward Kierean,

“This being…has no name nor figure. However, we do know what it wants.” She smiled at Averel. “It wants to end all in which it created.” 

“Which really sucks because I know some of the gods who are being affected personally.” Enna Kros pouted. 

“How would you know other gods personally?” Kairi asked. Averel caught the twins sharing a look.

“Oh! Because I’m a god myself.” She smiled widely.

Averel rolled. “Better question: “What do you mean ‘end all in which it created’?”

“This being… created everything you see, at least in basic forms. It was a mass of earth, sea and air, all jumbled together until it slowly pulled itself apart. In doing so, it created three primordial gods: Agias, Siyn, and Bisera. Mother Earth, Night and Deep Darkness. From there, it and it’s offspring created the rest of existence.”

Averel interjected, wanting to move things along. “Okay and?” 

“And it seems that they’ve taken it upon themselves to end what they started.”

“But why?” Kairi pressed. “There must be a reason.”

Kierean narrowed her eyes. “There needn’t be a reason for a being with no name. A being that was simply a mass of everything and nothing.” She lifted her chin a bit higher, almost glaring down at Averel. “A being of nothingness.” 

Averel glared back, but restored to drinking her coffee instead of retorting. 

“So…” Kairi began eyes flitting between Averel and Kieran. “What do you want from us?”

“We need your help.” Enna Kros stated, looking pointedly at Averel. 

Averel scoffed. “And our answer is no.”

“How about this,” Kierean started, “You two can go with the twins for a bit and think this over. We will handle things here and when you return, we shall have an assignment for you. It will be your choice to accept it or not.” 

Averel opened her mouth, ready to refuse once more, but Kairi placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Maybe this isn't too bad of an idea.” Reynn spoke up. “I mean, me and Lann are pretty new to all this too, not even counting the whole thing with Grymoire or our amnesia…” She trailed off. Averel raised a brow at the last bit. So they also were without their memories— just like her. 

“Yeah! It’ll be super cool having the two of you with us. Especially after seeing you jump out the window.” 

“Which was very dangerous.” Reynn added.

“We were trying to get away from people who were potentially murderers— what did you expect?” Just as Averel finished her sentence, she realized something. A miscalculation on her part. Earlier, there were  _ five  _ magic signatures— the monster, where was it now?

“Enna Kros!” In a bright flash of light, a white fox appeared beside said woman. “I’ve done every the— thing you’ve asked me to the— do!”

“Good work, Tama.” Enna Kros smiled and patted the thing’s head. It looked harmless enough. Looks like there was nothing to worry about. “Now, take the twins and our guests to Grymoire. We still have a few things to settle concerning our other problem.”

“Yes, the— ma’am.” The monster fox shifted its gaze to Averel and Kairi. “My name's the— Tama. Nice to meet the— you.”

“Nice to meet you too…” Both girls replied unsurely.

“O- the— kay! Let’s go!” She flew over to Lann’s head and plopped down. 

“Awe what the hell…?” Lann sighed as he stood up. Reynn punched him in the arm, mumbling for him to watch his language. 

“Goodbye and good luck.” Enna Kros giggled with a wave.

“We will have everything prepared by the time of your return.” Kierean smiled. 

The group made their way outside of the cafe through the plaza and into the park, somewhere they didn’t end up running through earlier that morning.

A place with a gigantic door standing at the edge of the water. 

Without any explanation, Lann jumped through the door. 

Reynn deadpanned. “So considerate.” Turning to Kairi, she extended her hand. “Here, we’ll go together.” Kairi took it then Averel’s.

“I don't wanna do this” Averel pouted. “Can’t we just go home?”

Kairi took a deep breath then faced her. “You know how earlier, when Sora and Riku were given the choice to leave, that’s us now.” Averel furrowed her brows. Once again Kairi had glazed over her breakdown. “We need to take this step, not only all of the worlds are in danger but Sora and Riku are too.” She squeezed her hand. “So let’s go, and if we don’t like this, we come back and tell them to take us home. Deal?”

Averel squeezed back. “Deal.”

“Then let’s go!” Kairi rushed forward, dragging both Averel and Reynn through the door. 


	3. Nine Wood Hills — Grymoire [1.1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Averel and Kairi join Lann and Reynn on their adventures in Grymoire.

“What am I looking at exactly?” It looked like she had been shrunk and placed in a doll house with dolls smaller than her. 

It was cute.

“Oh, this is Cornelia.” Lann answered. 

“Okay… and why are they all so… little?” Kairi gestured at the townsfolk who gave them a little less than a glance as they walked by..

“This is just how every the— body in this world looks.” 

“Okay then,” Reynn smiled. “Let’s check in with Princess Sarah.” 

They hadn't even taken a step before someone screamed. “It’s the Bahamutian Army!”

“What? They’re here already?” Lann scoffed. 

“They’re setting up camp, right outside the town!” Another shout answered. 

“Reynn! Lann!” A pink haired woman ran up to their group.

Reynn giggled. “Oh! Princess, perfect timing. We were actually just on our way to see you.”

“Please come with me.” She urged.

The twins tilted their heads. “O—kay?”

“She obviously wants to discuss the current situation with you.” Averel patted their shoulders, slipping between the two. “Keep up.”

They followed her up the stairs that led to castle gates where she then told them to wait. A few moments later, she returned dressed in more regal clothing and ushered them to the side, where they were able to fully see the scope of the land.

“If they’ve established a camp near our gates, then they must intend to finish us once and for all.” The woman stated. 

“Seems to me…” Lann began, “We’re going to have to nip this little problem in the butt.”

Averel and Kairi titled their heads. “Uh… bud?” 

“Hm? What do you propose we do?” Reynn asked, completely ignoring the mistake. 

Lann turned to them with a grin. “We should take the fight to them.”

“Uh, well said,” Princess Sarah agreed hesitantly, “but as things stand, Cornelia simply does not have the manpower.”

“If you can just buy us some time, we’ll do the rest.”

“Huh?”

“Me, Reynn, Averel and Kairi will sneak up on their boss and take him out!” 

“What?” 

Reynn hummed and took a step closer, surveying the soon to be battle field. 

“I—is it really that simple?” Even Averel was beginning to question their chance of success. 

“Well, he may not exactly look it, but Lann’s pretty good in a fight. Thing is he used to get picked on for being such a pip-squeak.”

“Please! As if you were ever any taller than me.” Lann scoffed. 

“Okay, so you weren’t a pip-squeak but you definitely did get picked on.” She lifted her left arm, showcasing the tattoo that rested there. “I think that maybe the other kids were a little creeped out by our arms.”

Lann huffed and Princess Sarah laughed unsurely.

“Still, we were always kind of proud that we looked like this. Because it meant we were just like our mom, right?”

“... I guess.” Lann sighed.

Feeling the shift in the mood, Reynn attempted to lighten it. “So! Let’s talk more about Lann getting picked on! Boy, did they make him cry. But, after I whipped him into shape, he never lost a fight again.”

“H—how wonderful!” Averel was surprised Princess Sarah was able to keep up the charade. 

“Where is this going?” Averel asked. She was tired of just standing talking about the fighting when they could be out there fighting.

“Basically, Lann has literally never picked a fight he couldn’t win. Call it naturally cowardice.”

“Hey! Watch it!” He waved her off then moved closer to the edge to take another look at the battle field. 

Reynn followed. “So Lann… How ‘bout it? Do you think we can beat those guys?”

“Piece of cake! Well, not a  _ piece  _ of cake. More like… a very large sliver of cake.”

Reynn nodded then turned to the princess. “Well, there you have it. So, are you willing to trust us?”

“I don’t think trusting  _ us  _ was a problem. Her problem was that she doesn’t have enough of her  _ own _ soldiers.” Kairi said, irritation lightly lacing her tone.

“Yes correct. We must act. It is only a matter of time before the Federation completely overruns Cornelia. We will fight… and place our faith in the Mirage Keepers.”

Averel coughed into her fist.

“And their companions.” 

“Operation Lann-Storms-The-Goblin-Camp is go!”

“What a lame name.” Kairi deadpanned.

“Let’s just go.” Arvele groaned. 

They rushed down the back entrance but were stopped by a tiny knight. 

“Hello there. Are you the Keepers from the prophecy?” Such a deep voice for a tiny man. “I am captain of the Cornelian Army 1st Brigade. Princess Sarah has appointed us a vanguard. We have been informed of the particulars. We’ll time our feint to when the four of you storm the field. You can set out just as soon as you’re ready.”

“Thank you. We’ll be headed out now actually.” Averel moved the group along, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. 

* * *

“Cornelia’s soldiers are the— fighting as hard as they can.” Tama remarked as they entered the camp.

“Let’s hurry up and _WSHHH_ … circle around and _BOOOSH_ … knock the goblins’ boss senseless!” Lann explained with large gestures. 

Reynn gave him a look. “Ohhh-kay.”

“The—  _ WSHHH  _ and  _ BOOOSH _ !” 

“Aw yeah!” Lann grinned at Tama’s enthusiasm. 

“The more I listen, the more I want to just go home.” Kairi whispered to Averel.

“Now you’re starting to see.”

“Ack!” Lann jumped back from the three black chains that shot from the sky to the ground in front of him. “What are those chain things?”

The chains emitted a black fog. “Whoever the Mirages are beholden to must be close!”

“What? B.O?” From the smoke rose three goblins. 

“Stop it.” Reynn flicked his cheek. “Come on, Bablizz!” Thrusting her left arm out, a bright light flashed from the palm of her now armored hand and from that light a small snowman like figure emerged. 

“Let’s go, Fritt!” Lann did the same, summoning a small red horned creature. “You can leave this to us!”

Kairi and Averel shared a look before shoving their hands forward, aimed at the enemy. “Watera!” “Thundera!” The joint attack hit all of the goblins, taking them out instantly.

“What was that, Lann?” Averel sassed. 

Kairi joined in. “We could leave what to you?” 

“Woah, that was hella cool!”

“Yeah!” Reynn exclaimed, jabbing Lann in the shoulder as she passed him. “I didn’t know you guys had magic like that.”

“Well we really didn’t have time to… jumping out a window and all.” Kairi said sheepishly.

“Us surviving the fall should have been enough proof.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” She nodded. “Well, let’s get back to it.”

The group continued on taking out more enemies and saving a few soldiers in the process. Unfortunately, they got word of the princess walking amongst the battlefield. 

“The princess? Dude, she  _ is  _ here!” Said princess waved at Lann’s surprised shout. 

Then suddenly, from behind her, a giant goblin appeared. “Your Highness! Behind you!”    
  
Swift like the wind, the Brigade Captain saved the princess. “Are you alright, Highness?”

“Y-yes, thank you.”

“Oh shit! We’ve got to find a way down there now!”

“We could go around. If we’re fast enough we—”

“No! There’s no time!”

  
“Princess!” “No!” A red and blue orb floated above Lann and Reynn’s forearms, shooting its way down and into the captain.

A bright orange light engulfed him and from that light he was reborn in a new suit of regal armor. He turned toward the beast and struck it down in one fell swoop. 

“Kairi, gravity spell! Now!” 

“On it!” Together, Averel and Kairi moved their group from the top of the cliff, to the princess’ side. 

“Princess Sarah! You okay?”

“Dude, that move was awesome!” 

“He’s glowing…” Kairi muttered in awe. 

“I… I don’t know what just happened!”

“I think I do. That light would explain it. Good captain, from this day on, you shall be called the Warrior of Light.” The princess stated after composing herself. 

“Me? Are you sure?”

“Yes. The legends of Cornelia tell of others like you.” She smiled gently. “Nameless hero with great power in their hearts: Warriors of Light. You’re a Medium. One with the potential to become this realm’s Champion.” 

“Wait, a Medium?... A Champion?” Reynn questioned, just as lost as the rest of them. 

“Champions arise at critical points in time, where they awaken unexpectedly to their miraculous powers. Candidates who hide this light within them— this strength— we call them Mediums. 

The Warriors of Light, of course, are unique to Cornelian legend but… Mediums for other Champions can still be found throughout Grymoire to this day.”

“Incredible. So I’m really one of them?” He said in awe, looking down the blade of his sword. 

“Yes. There is no mistake.”

“I think… the light Lann and Reynn sent me was a sort of reveille.” The twins brought up their arms that were still glowing. “Like I’d been sleeping my whole life and finally… woke up.”

“... A power to awaken something dominant within another…” Maybe… no, she was getting her hopes up. 

Princess Sarah gasped, clutching her pearls. “Do you have that power? Do you have the ability to awaken Mediums as Champions?” 

Lann hummed, probably not understanding a lick of the conversation. 

Reynn frowned. “I wish we knew. Like I said, we don’t remember all that much about who we are.”

“Someone’s here.” Kairi warned as a man in black armor strode up to their group. Averel shot her hand out, using a magnet spell to pull the Princess and Captain to her side. 

“Just in case.” And it was a good thing she did because from the depths of the bottom of the ravine, the giant goblin’s smiling face appeared. It jumped up and landed behind the man, ready to fight. 

“Warrior of Light, take the princess to safety.” Averel pulled his attention from the beast, “We’ll handle this.” 

“Right! Princess this way.” He immediately directed her away from the incoming battle.

“This guy must be their boss.”

“Lann, it looks like the soldier's human. Don’t get carried away.”

“Reynn, I’m shocked. I don’t pick on people weaker than me.”

“Ha ha! I just had to make sure.”

Averel rolled her eyes. “Less talking, more fighting.” 

Reynn nodded then looked over at Tama. “Use Libra, so we can get a read on the enemy.” 

“O— the kay! Abra the— dabra!” A red insignia appeared on the monster, twisting and turning as it got a good read on its foe. “It looks the— like it doesn't have a the— weakness!”

“Well then, let’s hit it with everything we’ve got!” Lann exclaimed as he sent his Fritt to attack the beast.

“Frost it, Bablizz.” Reynn presented her dagger to the small creature, which lit it up with a controlled breath of icy frost. “Hah!” She ran for the goblin, striking its legs before pulling back. “That's some tough skin.”

“If we can’t hurt it then we’ll put it back in its place!” Averel looked at Kairi. “Use Water on the ground and up its legs then Reynn and Bablizz will freeze it.”

“What about us?” Lann shouted, dodging a kick. 

“I’m gonna take down the soldier, you’re gonna keep it occupied until they’re done then knock it back down into the ravine. Now, go!” The group disbursed at her shout. 

Averel ran for the soldier in a zigzag pattern to avoid the heavy swings of the giant goblin. However, just as she made it pass the goblin, her sandal shifted and she fell. Which had her narrowly avoid the energy beam that came from the tip of the soldier blade. 

“I need some new shoes.” She grunted, pulling herself up. She immediately bent backwards, avoiding another beam. “Okay! Asshole!” She planted her feet into the ground, holding herself steady with a light gravity spell then magnetized herself and his front chest plate. He was disoriented at first but once he realized what she was doing, he repositioned himself, sword first. She had to do this next part just right or she’d have a sword through her chest.

She unworked the gravity spell from her left leg only, moving it an inch forward. Right as the blade was millimeters away from her, she kicked the blade, knocking it out of his hand. He wasn’t confused as long as she suspected because not even before the blade was a foot away from him, he thrusted his hand out. She threw her arms up and the earth between the rose, forming a wall. He slammed into it hard, but his hand forced his way through. She leaned back and lost balance but stopped herself from falling using her free leg. 

“Okay, note to self: never use gravity like that again.” She paused. “Unless I practice.” 

She sighed looking at the hand that still made grabbing motions. “A little shock should do you good.” Averel rubbed her thumb along her middle and index finger, generating a small bit of static electricity. She touched his wrist, watching as the purple sparks danced along the metal before entering the cracks. The solider’s hand convulsed for only a short moment before going limp, purple smoke escaped from its armor.

“What?” She rounded the wall, watching as the armour fell apart and the purple plumes disappeared into the air. “Interesting…” She turned just in time to see the giant dropping down on one knee after Fritt had bit it

“We’ve got it now!” Lann shoved his fist in the air. “Let’s go!”

Together the twins charged at the Giant Goblin. Lann went for a series of flaming punches while Reynn, once again, had Bablizz freeze her dagger before going at it with a myriad of slices alongside Bablizz’s icicle shots. 

Dark plumes smoked from the beast as it moaned and groaned. “It’s almost dead! One more good hit should do it!”

“I’ve got this!” Kairi shouted. “Get back!”

In a bright flash of light, Kairi summoned her keyblade. She charged for the enemy, jumped, thrusted her keyblade in a downward motion and stabbed the beast in the head. It immediately exploded causing Kairi to be blasted back, luckily Lann was there to catch her.

  
“Woah!” He checked her over. “You okay?”

Kairi nodded furiously. “Yeah, yeah! I’m fine!” She whipped her head to Averel, eyes twinkling in antipatcation. 

“I mean, I hadn’t planned for you to kill it with your keyblade,” Averel smiled. “But I’m proud of you.”

“A Keyblade? What’s that?” Reynn asked.

“It’s a weapon that only a chosen few are able to wield.” Kairi explained, fondly looking at the flower adorned weapon. “It has the power to lock and unlock every lock. And something other things…”

“‘Other things’?” Lann echoed. 

Kairi shrugged. “Yeah. I kinda don’t know all the details. Just what Sora and Riku told me.”

“Sora and Riku?”

“Those are—” 

Hoots and hollers rang from behind them. The other knights must have regrouped and watched the fight, happy that the enemy had been vanquished. 

“Whew, see? Total piece of cake.” Lann said airily.

“Wait…” Reynn started as she approached the still smoking armor. “This soldier's not human at all. Was he a Mirage?” 

Princess Sarah gasped. “What? No… The soldiers are human beings vying to become Architects and join the Federations elite.” She approached it, Warrior of Light close behind. “What… happened to him?”

“I hate to break it to you, Princess,” Averel grabbed the hand, dark dust particles floating off of it. “Whatever this thing was— if it was human… that part of it is long gone.”

* * *

She grimaced. “Let us return to the castle.” 

“From the looks of the— it, the Bahamutian encampment is going to stay a goblin the— hangout for good.”

“At least they'll leave Cornelia alone for a while, now that we’ve gotten rid of the soldier controlling them.” Reynn said, looking at the positive. 

“That just means they’re free to attack people on their own.” Averel countered, looking at the negative.

“Once Mirages are scattered and separated from their keeper, they revert to their wild state.” The Warrior of Light explained.

Princess Sarah continued. “And wild Mirages are something you just… learn to get used to in Grymoire.”

“That’s why you’ve got Mr. Warrior here.” Lann said.

“Yes indeed.” The princess agreed, smiling fondly at the man causing the warrior to blush. “However, we cannot rule out the possibility of another Bahumaut attack.” She frowned, troubled. “What we need… is an alliance with another country. Some sort of mutual agreement to come to each other's defence.” 

“Actually,” The warrior cut in, “word has been spreading of such an organization: an anti-Federation group as large as a nation. Perhaps the time has come to formally introduce ourselves. They call themselves the League of S.”

“‘League of S’?” Reynn echoed. “Do you know of any way to reach them?”

“The thane of Saronia to the north has been in contact with them. I believe one of the merchants mentioned it.”

At this point, Averel tuned out of the conversation, thinking back to the soldier. She wasn’t heavily concerned over if it was human or not, but instead the dust clouded her thoughts. From her peripheral, she didn’t see the dust float away with the wind. It seemed like it floated around the armor itself. It was most likely from the oddity of the soldier itself but… she couldn’t shake the feel of something else was wrong. 

Could it have something to do with what Enna Kros and Kierean were talking about? 

“Hey, maybe we could go instead.” Lann’s voice snapped her back into reality. They were going somewhere else?

“Yeah! Mr. Warrior here, he and the brigade should stick around and keep the goblins in line.” Reynn agreed. 

“That’s right. Cornelia’s legendary Champion belongs right here in Cornelia. We’re the best fit for this. We’ve got tons of Mirages to collect, and could start just about anywhere.” Lann shrugged. “So, you know, it wouldn’t be any trouble.”

She smiled widely. “What a kind offer. You would really do that?”

Reynn nodded with her own smile. “Sure! You’re doing us a favor by pointing us in a new direction.”

“I think you. We are in your debt.” Princess Sarah curtsied in gratitude. “Here. All Cornelian emissaries are given these letters, as proof of their authority. It should help you on your way.”

Reynn thanked her as the group made their exit. 

“Okay let’s get going to this Sorania place.”

“Just hop on the train and take that choo-choo the— north!”

“Wait.” Averel stopped the twins then gestured to herself and Kairi. “Why are we still going? We never agreed to this.” 

“Well…” Reynn struggled for words.

“You did though?” Lann tilted his head.

Averel crossed her arms. “I’m pretty sure we didn’t.”

“You the— did! You the— agreed to join the twins on their the— journey while Enna Kros and Kierean figure things the— out!”

Kairi hummed in agreement. “She’s right you know.” 

“They’ll probably be done after this, so the faster we get this done then the quicker we can get back.” Reynn explained, boarding the train. 

“Fiinnne.” Averel groaned. 

* * *

“Holy amaze. I could stare for days… at this place.” Lann commented in awe as the group exited the train. The train, for some reason, had a stop in the middle of an overgrown forest. 

“Looks like we’re gonna have to find a way through.” Reynn stated, watching as a group of small mirages ran pass their group. 

“This is going to take forever.” Kairi groaned.

“Hey, at least you’re wearing the right shoes.” Averel frowned, adjusting her the straps on her sandals for the millionth time that day. 

“Hey the quicker we make it through this forest then the quicker we can find a shop to get you new shoes.”

“I don’t think the shops around here have shoes that’ll fit a Jiant, Lann.” Reynn rolled her eyes. “I might have some that fit you at home. Let’s get to a town first so that we’re not ambushed, okay?” Averel nodded.

“Then the— onward we the— go!” 

It had been a few minutes into their trek when Lann pipped up. “Hey Kairi, you never got to tell us about those dudes.” 

She smiled widely. “Oh yeah! Those are my best friends! I’ve known them since I was really small.” 

“Oh? What about Averel?”

  
“We haven’t known each other that long but we’re still really close.” She nudged the dark magenta haired girl. “I knew what it was like being the new girl on the island.”

“I’m actually surprised you approached me at all.”

“Oh?”

“I mean I wasn’t just the new girl. I was the  _ weird  _ new girl.”

That piqued Reynn’s interest. “What made you weird?” 

“Oh you know.” She shrugged. “Just the fact that my caretaker taught me magic on a world where people knowing magic— wasn’t normal.”

“It was also during the time when Sora and Riku were gone so no one even knew that they were out there magicing it up.” She waved her hand flippantly. “So they started making bullshit rumors about them.”

“We were cursed by some god. They haven’t made up with the actual curse is yet though.”

“You know, the mayor got pretty mad when I started hanging around you.” Kairi snickered, throwing an arm around her shoulder. “He almost sent me to the island elders when he found out I knew magic but he changed his tune pretty quickly when he couldn’t light our stove.”

“Why would the stove make a difference?” Lann mused. 

“It was a gas stove and I knew fire spells.” She lifted a finger, a small flame ignited on the tip of the nail. “After that, he never mentioned it again. He did start asking for a lot more from me though.” She sighed, obviously exasperated over the whole event.

“So you have no memory of your past either?” Reynn asked Averel.

“No… and the two of you are in the same boat?” She raised a brow.

“Yeah, we just kinda woke up and found Enna Kros in the coffee shop.” She sighed at the memory. “Then she sent us out here to go and collect Mirages.” 

“What about you?” Lann joined.

“What about me, what?” 

“I mean how were you found?” 

“Oh… I was washed up on the shore.” A half truth, she was standing at the shore, watching the sunset when Pandora found her, waking her from her trance. 

Reynn hummed. Whether she believed her or not, she didn't press it. 

* * *

The trek through the forest was hell on Averel feet but it was worth it as they came through to a lake in the clearing. On top of the water stood a girl with her back facing them. She spun around, twirling her staff. It looked like some sort of dance. Slowly the water beneath her rose, lifting her up. Lights gathered around her, leaving a smoky trail in their wake. 

“That’s the beee-yoootiful!” She must have heard Tama’s comment because the dance ended and everything became very quiet.

“Jiants traveling with a Mirage? It seems clear that the four of you are not from Grymoire.” Her tone was a firm and accustory. It seemed as though she knew exactly who they were and was not happy to see them.

“Ah! I the- the totally forgot about hiding!” Tama squealed as she moved to hide behind Lann.

Lann scratched his cheek. “Yeah, we kinda forgot to shrink down too.”

Reynn ignored them, talking a step forward. “What’s your name? You know, that staff—” 

“My name is Yuna.” She answered sharply. “Are you Heralds? Have more of you been sent to plague us? Your kind have brought enough chaos into this world already.” She lifted her staff up to her face before shifting back, a large magic circle forming beneath her feet. Four light shot from the circle, creating one bright light. From that light, a beast emerged. It’s body was thin but it had large wings along its back. It’s face looked like a painted mask. 

“Begone now from Grymoire! You have no place here!”

“Maybe we should get the— going while the getting’s still good!”

Lann shook his head. “I don’t understand it. Why is she so mad at us?”

“She called us Herlards. She must think we have an affiliation with them.” Averel said. 

“Maybe-- Ah!” A gust of wind blew them all back. “I don’t think we’re getting out of this one.” Kairi said as she stood back up.

“Then let’s make this quick. Lann, Reynn, you handle Yuna. Me and Kairi will handle that thing.” She turned to Kairi. “I’m gonna weigh it down and you’re gonna hack at it.”

The two of them closed in, narrowly avoiding Yuna’s magic as she casted Blizzard spells to stop them. They blasted fire at the icicles, melting them down into water that joined the great lake. Once they passed her, the beast took its own attempts in stopping them. Sending powerful gusts of wind their way, knocking them down on their bottoms. 

“Can you stop it from here?” Kairi asked, shielding herself from another power gust.

“No, I need to be closer.” Averel shook her head. “Maybe we can—”

“I got this.” Kairi turned around lifting her hands up then swiftly pulled back. A wave rolled toward them from in front of Lann and Reynn, crashed into Yuna, which caused her to stumble, then finally to them which pulled them closer to the beast. 

“Nice work, Kairi!” Averel exclaimed as she casted the gravity spell on the winged monster, sending it crashing into the water. 

“Hah!” Kairi, quick on the uptake, summoned her Keyblade and went in on the creature. “Take this!”

Averel stood a bit further back sending quick flamesparks at the monster. The two of them working quickly and efficiently.

“Hah— woah!” Kairi stumbled back off of it as it flapped its mighty wings, taking off for the sky.

“Damn!” She must have not used a powerful enough spell to keep it down. “What is it doing?” 

“I dunno— but we gotta move!” Kairi pushed Averel out of the way as an energy beam shot right where she was previously standing. The creature stumbled back into the water. 

“That must have drained it. Kairi finish it!” 

“On it!” She stood then pointed her keyblade at it. “And stay down!” She shot it with a focused blast of Fira. It gave a weak whine before disappearing into small flurries of light. They turned their attention to Yuna, whose head swivelled between each group. 

“I concede!” Yuna shouted, lifting her hands in the air. “My summon can no longer fight, nor can I. Do with me what you wish, Herlards.”

“We aren’t Heralds.” Reynn placed a fist underneath her chin. “We don’t actually know what  _ Heralds _ are anyway.”

Yuna looked over the twins. “The way you use Mirages… Only Lusse Farna ever held such a power over them. Tell me. Who  _ are  _ you?”

“Huh? “Lusse Farna,” you said?” Lann paused. “But… that’s our… mother.” 

Reynn’s eyes widened. “Hey, you’re right! That was  _ her  _ name!” She turned her attention back to Yuna. “Uh, listen, you wouldn’t happen to know this “Lusse Farna”?”

Yuna paused for a moment before asking them to follow her, Averel and Kairi shared a look as they brought in the rear. She led them to a small mural depicting three winged beings flying above a woman with a crystal floating between her hands. There was a gold object set within the stone just under her ear, like an earring. The symbol  _ did  _ match Yuna’s staff. 

“That’s the earring— the same one Mom used to wear.”

Lann squinted at the stone. “What? Then, it’s her?”

Yuna crossed in front of it as she began to explain. “Roughly one hundered years ago, a Champion from another world saved Grymoire. Her name was Lusse Farna.”

“Huh? Mom did that? But, a hundred years…” Reynn trailed off.

“It doesn’t make sense. Mom’s a Champion? And this is some kind of monument to her?”

“So, you keep saying that Lady Lusse was your mother. Again, may I ask who you are?”

“Well, uh…” Reynn explained their situation as well as she could without saying too much about the current doomed fate of the worlds.

“No memory? That  _ is _ strange.”

“Do you think you might be able to tell us a little more about Lady Lusse? We’d appreciate anything at all.” Averel slightly shook her head at Reynn’s request. If she said one hundred years ago then there was no way she would have no anything else.

“I’m sorry, I only know the common legends. The ones Grymoire’s people have grown up with.”

“Fine. We’ll take anything.”

“Sometime around a century ago, the world of Grymoire was nearly destroyed by a being that has come to be known as the Demon Dyad. Lusse Farna prevented this by creating the Ultima Gate— a bridge to salvation from which she summoned three Heralds, straight from the realm of the gods. Thus she became Grymoire’s Champion.”

“That definitely sounds like something out of mythology.”

_ Realm of the gods…  _

“Bridging the gap between worlds is a serious the— accomplishment. She must have been the— amazing!”

_ Bridging the gap…  _

“That she was.” Yuna bowed her head slightly. “But sadly, even though she managed to save the world from the Demon Dyad…” She raised it again. “The Heralds… All three of them chose to remain here in Grymoire. And one of them is now Brandelis, King of Bahamut.” 

Kairi gasped. “They're the ones who attacked Cornelia!” 

Yuna sighed. “Yes. After they finished “saving” the world, Brandelis and the others harnessed a legion of new Mirages, and slowly took control of Grymoire’s lands building a powerful federation.”

“... Lann, you don’t think there’s any connection to the ones we lost… do you?”

“What? That’s not possible. We’re talking about a hundred years ago.”

“But didn’t Enna Kros say Nine Wood Hills was a world without time?” Averel challenged.

“Right the— you are. Compared to other the— worlds, the concept of time  _ there _ is, let’s say… more than a little bit the— unusual. So, if you want to know just the— how long you were there, there’s really the— no way to measure!”

Kairi hummed. “So it’s not  _ that _ impossible…” 

Reynn’s gaze flickered back toward Yuna’s. “If you don’t mind my asking, what ever happened to Lady Lusse? After the Heralds came?”

“Unfortunately, we don’t know what for sure.”

Averel quietly scoffed. “Well isn’t that just  _ odd. _ ” 

“Some say summoning the Heralds was an act that cost her her life. While others say she lives as a prisoner in the Heralds’ castle, her freedom lost forever.” She nodded to herself, as if she agreed with the latter statement.

“Prisoner?” 

“What?! Well, then where can we find this castle?!” Lann yelled frantically.

“I wish I could help, but I don’t  _ know _ where to find it. Not just me. No one. Not even the soldiers in their army. They say Brandelis keeps its whereabouts a secret.”

Lann was obviously not happy with that answer since he stooped down to Yuna’s level, getting all in her face. “Huh? How do you hide a big fucking castle?!” 

“Lann, language!” Reynn spat, shoving him back. “It’s a legend. Are you really gonna get all worked up. Over something carved on a rock?” She fidgeted with her hands, trying to rationalize with him. “They share the same name. That doesn’t automatically have to mean they’re the same person.” 

“Is it really  _ just  _ a legend?” Averel tilted her head, stray hairs falling forward. “Lusse Farna is a  _ very  _ particular name.” To the left of her Kairi crossed her arms, frown gracing her face. 

Lann scoffed. “So is Averel.”

“You’re right but I never said that I wasn’t a particular person. Just like you, I don’t know exactly  _ who  _ I am.” 

He waved her off, turning back to Reynn. “Anyway… yeah, maybe it is just a legend. But you can’t try and tell me this is just a coincidence.” His response fell on deaf ears as Reynn had already been lost in deep thought. “What is it already?”

She sighed. “Oh, just forget it.”

“If it’s Bahamut that you’re after, you should start in one of the Federation’s member states, and do your asking around there.” Yuna suggested, moving through the tense moment. “Saronia lies further north. I believe they just joined the Federation.”

“Saronia’s part of the Federation, huh?” Averel placed her hands on her hips. “I wonder if the princess knew…”

Reynn shook her head. “No, she couldn’t have.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I—” She fell quiet.

“Ugh… Oh well. We’ve already made it this far. We might as well see it to the end.” Lann shrugged.

“Yeah. We wouldn’t be very good emissaries if we turned back now. And we did promise to ask about the League of S.”

“I’m real sorry I raised my voice at you. I know you were trying to help out, so thanks.”

“No, I should be sorry for attacking you. It was wrong to accuse you of being something you're clearly not.”

“They really know how to bounce back, huh?” At the lack of response, Averel nudged Kairi, who was frowning at the sky. “You okay? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I just… somewhere to hide a giant castle.” She pointed up. 

“In a place like this, it wouldn’t be that hard to imagine.” Averel took another look at the largely overgrown fauna. 

“Should we tell them?”

Averel shook her head. “This is their journey. They need to figure things out on their own.”

“Hey you two! We’re leaving now. C’mon.” Lann waved. 

“Let’s just keep to being NPC, okay?” Averel winked at the girl then followed after the twins. 

Their group passed through the rest of the forest with no problems at all. When they made it out, however, is when issues started to arise.

“D’ahh! I’m freezing my butt off here!”

“Brrr, n-no kidding. Hey, let’s take shelter at that inn there.”

“No! We are going back right now!” Averel screeched. “My feet are  _ fucking numb _ . I need those shoes now!

“A-alright! No need to sh-shout…”

“We should probably c-change into something more a-a-appropriate too.” kairi suggested.

And with that there group traveled back to Nine Wood Hills using the gate that was placed right beside the snowy inn. 

Hopefully Enna Kros and Kierean were done figuring things out because Averel did  _ not  _ want to return to that cold, icy hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)


	4. Nine Wood Hills — Grymoire [1.2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of Averel and Kairi's trip in Grymoire.

Passing through the gate made them realize just how exhausted they really were. 

  
“Maybe we should take a break for a bit?” Reynn suggested as trudged up the stairs into the plaza.

“Oh? What are you kids doing back so early?” Seraphie questioned them in place of a greeting. 

Lann cocked a brow. “Early? We’ve at least been gone for a few hours?”

“No time.” Averel grumbled passing them to sit down on the bench, removing her sandals. “Finally.” 

“Was it really that bad?” The pink fairy teased. “You’ve got a long way to go.” 

“Oh shut the— up, Seraphie.” Tama shoved her to the side. “You guys go to the twins room while I the— go find Enna Kros and Kierean.” 

“Okay…” They hauled themselves further in Nine Wood Hills, piling in the twin tiny apartment. Reynn plopped down on her bed, Averel sat on the couch with Kairi curled up in her lap and Lann on the floor in front of the coffee table. 

Reynn yawned. “We didn’t even do all that much and I’m so… tired.” 

“Well, I know for me and Kairi, casting magic takes a lot of energy.” Which was true, magic did take a lot of energy, but Averel wasn’t tired in the least. Sure her feet hurt but the magic was still thumping beneath her skin, ready for the next cast. Kairi on the other hand, looked like she was ready to sleep for the next week. 

“Let’s take, like, a 30 minute nap before we go back.” Averel suggested as Kairi snuggled her head against her stomach.

“O the— kay.” Tama agreed, poofing back in and flopping down on Lann’s chest. yawned.

“Oh, Tama— What did they say?”

“Later…” Came Tama’s half sleep reply. 

* * *

  
“Pandora…? Where are you?”

“I am neither here, nor there.” 

“What does that mean?”

“You will find me when it is time.”

“But when will it be time?”

“At worlds end.” 

* * *

She was awakened by a gentle shake of her shoulders. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to meet the ocean blue ones of her friend.

“I don’t know how long we’ve slept but I think it's time to go.” Averel took a look around the room. Reynn was in the closet, pulling out clothes to be worn in the icy region and Lann was stretching with Tama mimicking him on his head. 

“You okay?”

Her gaze returned to Kairi’s. “Yeah… why wouldn’t I be?”

The girl bit her lip, went to say something else then shook her head and stood up.

“Alright I think I pulled literally everything that could keep us warm from out of there. And—” She pulled a pair of black, heeled knee high boots. “For Averel.” 

“Thank you so much.” She took them from her as well as grabbing a pair of stockings from the pile. 

“Lann get out of here. Girls only.” Reynn shoved his clothes in his arms, pushing him toward the door. “You can change outside or whatever. Just wait for us at the gate. Okay? Okay.” She slammed the door in his face then faced them with a smile. “Now…let’s layer up.”

* * *

  
“It’s still freezing!” 

“At least it’s not as bad as before.” Reynn pointed out. “Now, leads head into the inn.” The group crunched their way over to the large wooden establishment. Reynn and Lann shrunk down into their Lilikin forms, easily walking through the doors while Averel and Kairi had to crawl through. 

At least the place was cozy, maybe a little too cozy. Averel thought as she hunched down a bit to keep her head from hitting the ceiling. Maybe Reynn shouldn’t have given her heeled boots… 

“Ohhh! Our first guests in a while. Welcome to Sherlotta’s Solace.” The woman at the desk greeted them. 

“Ahh! So much warminess!” Lann returned to his normal form, shocking everyone. “Thank goodness.”

“Oh! We don’t see very many Jiants these days.” She glanced back at them. “And so many too, what a sight.”

Reynn jumped in front of him. “Wha— Lann, what are you—” 

Lann scratched his cheek bashfully. “Whoops! …Oh. She doesn’t really seem all that shocked.” 

“Hm? Oh, well, I’m sure folks would make a fuss. But I remember a time when Jiants wouldn’t warrant a second look.” She shrugged, “It’s only lately your kin has truly gotten scarce. But even then I doubt anyone’s eyes have been popping out.” 

“Well, now that you mention it, I guess not.”

“Eh, don’t give it a second thought. Everyone is welcome under my roof.” She grinned. “Although, it would help if you did a little shopping before you go on your merry way.” 

“Of course…” Kairi muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. She continued a moment later after catching Averel’s look. “Martel, she sells exotic shells. She’s caught us doing things we weren’t supposed to be doing: out after curfew, skipping class, small stuff like that. Anyway, she always let us off the hook as long as we bought one of her overpriced shells.” She shook her head at the memory.

“A map? Wait a sec.” Sherlotta’s brows furrowed. “Tell me you’re not planning to cross the ice fields.” 

Lann noded. “We kinda have to get to Saronia.” 

Averel zoned out, mind wandering back to the short, hazy dream she had. Was she imaging it all? Or was Pandora truly trying to contact her? She held back a groan as she felt a small headache beginning to form.

  
“Uh, excuse me?” A new voice called, running up to the desk. It was a girl in a blue dress. “Um… Sorry to intrude. My name is Refia.” She nodded to them in a quick greeting before continuing. “You see, I’ve been stuck here in the inn for a while now because of all the Mirages in Icicle Ridge.” 

Sherlotta gave her a look. “Are you certain about this?”

“Yes. I’ve made up my mind.” She returned it with an honest smile. 

“Don’t give me that look. I won’t stop you. Honestly…” She sighed, rolling her shoulder. “Ugh… Hey, Mirage Keepers.” 

“Huh?” “Yes?”

“You did say you’re way to Saronia, right?” 

“In fact, you might say that we’re on a mission of sorts for Cornelia, so we can’t stay here long.”

She shook her head. “Good grief. I must be the only one around here with a lick of sense.” She sighed with a smile. “But at least take along the warlock’s warmer.” She turned to Refia. “In exchange, I want you to let Refia here go along on the trip with you. She knows a bit of white magic.” She grinned a cheshire grin. “You can’t say no to that.” 

“Sherlotta!”

“Hey, no skin off my nose.” Lann said lazily. 

“Or mine. Besides, if she can use white magic, she’d really be doing us a favor.” Reynn agreed with a smile.

Refia gave one of her own. “Great! Everybody wins.”

“So! If that’s settled, why not rest up before you go?”

“Oh! Actually, we’re fine to go now if Refia’s okay with that?”

“I’m ready to go whenever!” 

“Then let’s go!” 

“Be careful!” 

* * *

“Oooh! The cold doesn’t seem half as bad now! Thank you, magic, warmer thingy!” Lann was right, the warlock’s warmer casted a pretty large radius of heat around the holder. Maybe they didn’t need to suit up before heading into the inn… 

No, she needed those boots. She was not going to travel through an icy region with platform sandals. 

“You’re right. I think we’ll be able to cross the ice now.” 

“Sorina, here we the— come!”

It only was a few meters north when they came across what was definitely an icy hell. 

“Woah is that the ridge they were talking about?” Jagged ice spikes bloomed from the icy mounds of ice blurred from the raging snow flurries. 

“It looks like the icicles have formed a bridge across the ravine.” 

“There’s only one the— way to Saronia, and that’s through this ridge.”  
They entered through the mouth of the icy serpent and carefully made their way down an incline before coming to a full stop. There was a huge hunk of ice blocking their path, oddly enough there was a symbol floating above it.

“Hey, what’s this symbol?” 

Reynn sighed. “Let me guess. Did Enna Kros leave us a hint?”

“You the— betcha!” Tama happily answered, not fazed by Reynn’s irritated tone. 

“This is your cue to the—” 

Averel cut her off. “Melt it.” She held out her hand, a flame flicking in the center of her palm. “Stand back.” Once the others ascended back up the slope, she blasted the ice hunk with a steady stream of Firaga, melting it in seconds. 

“Sometimes I forget how powerful you are.” Lann commented in awe. 

“How powerful we are.” She pulled Kairi in close. “She knows just about everything I know. I have no doubt she could take you down,”

He gave them an odd stare. “Yeah, I know.” Then shrugged and moved further in. 

“It’s like I said: ‘Lann will never pick a fight he can’t win’.” Reynn smiled fondly at her brother. “Even if he looks like a doofus who would.” She giggled to herself before running over to him and flattening his spiky hair. 

“Hey watch it!” 

“Kinda reminds me of someone.” 

“Sora and Riku?”

“Yeah, but I was thinking I was actually thinking of us.” 

Kairi looked at her with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah… unless that’s a problem?”

“No, no! I just—” 

“Come on you two!” Lann called. “You don’t want to be out here when the magic warmer thing stops working do you?” 

“Coming!” Kairi steps forward, pulling her along and hiding her face. 

* * *

They were making pretty good progress when wolf howls stopped them dead in their tracks. 

“What was that?” Suddenly, from in front and behind them, four small white wolves cornered their group. 

“Guess we’ll have to fight then.” Averel faced the two from behind. “Kairi and I have these two.”

“Must be a pack. They’re not going to leave us alone unless we show their leader who’s boss.” Refia observed.

“Right. Let’s go find that scruffball and turn him into a scruffy prismarium!” Lann grinned, narrowly avoiding an icicle projectile. 

“I’m assuming fire.” Averel tossed a fireball at one of the wolves, it screamed in agony as it rolled around in the snow to stop its fur from burning. “I assumed right.”

She slid two fingers across her blade. “Ignite!” She ran between both wolves, dropped down low and spun, the combination of the flames and the cut from the blade knocked them down. They growled and hissed then ran between them to the other two where they ran further down the path.

“Wha—? Hey! Stop running!” Lann shouted. 

Reynn clicked her tongue. “They certainly like giving us a hard time.”

“I think maybe they know we’re not someone to take lightly.” Averel remarked with a hum.

“Maybe they’ll bring their leader to us.”

Refia nodded. “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

“Then that means we’ll have to be ready for any other ambushes.” Reynn looked at the group seriously. “Make sure to watch each other's backs.”

* * *

Another, louder howl caught their attention as they entered the heart of the ridge. There looming over them on a cliff was the wolf leader. It glared down at them for a few seconds before prowling back away from the edge. 

“He’s huge!” Lann gaped, then smirked. “Good! Let’s go after him!”

They climbed the slopes, solved another maze puzzle and crossed to narrow slicked paths to the meeting ground. 

“We got you now, furface!”

“Lann, wait!”

The alpha wolf howled, which bounced off the walls and echoed into the deep chambers. From those chambers came droves of the small wolves. 

“We’re surrounded!”

“Aaa! I don’t wanna get the— dowwwn!” Tama yelped.

Refia frowned. “We were right. The wolves were trying to lure us to their leader.” 

“No way…” 

“What is it, Sis?”

“Could it be…” She paused. “These wolves have more brains than you?” 

“Where did that come from? That’s cold, pointing at me every time something goes wrong!”

“Yeah, well in Icicle Ridge, do as the icicles do.”

“And icicles the— point!”

“What?!”

“Focus!” Kairi and Averel shouted. 

“Oh, Right!” Lan summoned his Mirage. “I’ll show you which one of us has more brains.” 

“That’s what I’m scared of.” 

“We already know who’s the— smarter.” 

“I… Hey!” 

Averel groaned. “You three, handle the leader. We’ll handle the small fry.” She looked toward Refia. “Try to keep moving, its harder to hit a moving target.”

Refia nodded then took off, gathering the attention of two little ones. Kairi lit her Keyblade, waving a fiery flag of destruction. Averel wrapped her fists in a lick of flames, striking the first one that came at her then another quick strike to another that rushed her from the right. 

She kept up that pattern for at least another eight, before calling out to the twins. “Do you mind wrapping up soon?” She kicked one to her left, “Starting to get tired of these little fucks.” 

Lann laughed “What? You can’t keep up?”

“Of course, I was just worried about you and your stamina.”

“Well I—” 

“We’re almost done!” Reynn shouted as sweetly as she could before shoving Lann to the ground. “You doofus!”

Averel rolled her eyes then fell herself. Three of them had got the jump on her, biting her any piece of her they could get a hold of.

Kairi gasped. “Averel!” 

She took a deep breath. “Firaga!” The explosive burst blasted them back, trails of black smoke following their burning bodies. 

“Averel!” Lann dropped beside her, lifting her slightly. “You okay?” 

She placed a hand on her head, a bit disoriented. “I’m fine. Just got a little distracted—” She snapped her head to him, giving him a fierce glare. “No thanks to you.” 

“Hey! I…” He hung his head. “I’m sorry.” 

She laughed. “I was joking.” She stood then extended her hand. “Now, come on. I think we’re all ready to get out of here.” 

* * *

It took a little while longer for them to cross the rest of the icy land but soon they made their way to Saronia Harbor. 

“Welcome to Saronia.” Refia introduced as they entered the city. “Thank you for your help. I’m going to go see my uncle now. Take care!” She ran off. 

“I just the— noticed… The whole the— town seems to have a threshold around it.” Tama remarked. 

“Does that mean there’s a powerful Mirage here in Saronia?” 

“Very the— close. Keep an eye the— open.” 

Kairi frowned. “Close? Like in the city?” Tama nodded.

Reynn turned to Lann, who had been uncharacteristically quiet. “Hey. What’s the matter? I thought you’d gotten kind of quiet.”

Lann’s jaw was dropped when he faced them. “It’s so cold!” He turned back into a Jiant and broke out into theatrics. “I thought it would be warmer in this town but it isn’t Not at a-a-a-all!” In his little fit, he stepped on the tail of a cat. “Ah! What’d I step on?!” He gave it a wobbly smile and apologized. It glared at him something fierce before trotting away. 

“Ha ha, you’re such a weirdo. Why are you apologizing to a cat?”

Averel raised a brow. “Because he stepped on its tail?”

Kairi tilted her head. “And it would be rude if he didn’t?”

“And you didn’t see how it looked at me! Scared the hell out of me…” 

“Well, anyway, since it’s our first time here, why don’t we ask around and try to learn more about the place?” 

“Sure!” The twins split to cover move ground. 

Averel moved to follow suit but Kairi pulled her to the side. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean—” She started down at her now shredded outfit. “my clothes aren’t, but Refia healed me, so,” She shrugged. “I’m good.”

“... If you’re sure.” 

“What you girls talkin’ about?”

“Nothing important. Why are you back?” Averel grinned. “Did no one want to talk to you?”

“No! And no. Basically Saronia has joined the Federation recently and people are acting crazy to boost their status.” Lann supplied. “So, now we're gonna go talk to the thane guy about the League of S.”

Reynn pinched his arm. “I’m probably wasting my breath, but try to watch what you say around here.” 

He tired his head. “Uh, sure.”

“Looks like the thane’s manor is at the very tippity the— top of the town. Let’s the— mosey!” 

* * *

  
Following Lilikin Lann and Reynn up to the thane’s manor was awkward to say the least. They couldn’t go through the main pathways so they head to take the long way around and if the looks they were getting meant anything, they were in for one once they arrived. The manor was sat within the side of the frozen mountain and the only way in was across a narrow bridge. Even more narrow for some as big as a Jiant. At the end of said bridge was two guards and Refia. 

“I said for ya to scarm, kid!” 

“Will you just listen to what I have to say?” Refia pleaded. 

“Is that… Refia?” 

Kairi took a step closer. “Yep, and she might be in trouble.”

She turned to them and smiled. “Oh! You caught up.”

Lann shook his head. “Caught up? We were nev—” 

Averel grabbed him by the shoulder, angling him away from the group, and whispered in his ear. “She might be using us as a way to get in. Just play along.” 

“Oooh… okay.” He looked down at Refia, who had made her way to them, placing hands on his hips. “What’s going on here? They giving you trouble?”

“I already told them that the thane is my uncle. I’m not allowed to talk to my own flesh and blood now?”

One of the soldiers waltzed over. “I don’t care who you're supposed to be, ‘cause y’aint seein’ him.”

“Well, you see, sir, we are here to meet the thane on behalf of Princess Sarah of Cornelia.” Reynn calmly and politely interjected as she presented the proper documentation. “Have a look for yourselves. That’s the Cornelia seal.”

The soldier scoffed. “What now?” 

She gave him a closed eyed smile. “I expected better from you, considering you’re practically our neighbors.”

“Yeah! You tell him, Reynn!” 

The second soldier approached them. “Cornelia’s got Jiants for emissaries?”

  
The soldiers turned away from them, talking amongst themselves. It was tense, watching them deliberate their fate. Averel flexed her fingers as one guard left back into the manor, the remaining guard did not turn around. A few minutes later and they were allowed to enter the manor.

On one condition it seemed. “Hey! The girl stays here.” 

“Refia’s part of our entourage.” Lann countered causally.

“That’s right. She just “ant”-eceded us.”

“But—”

“Toodle—oo.” 

“Thank you guys.” Refia whispered. 

Lann gave her a thumbs up. “Not a problem .” 

* * *

The thane’s office was as extravagant as one could expect. Overly.

“You must be the giant emissaries from Cornelia.”

“Oh, uh, yes.” Reynn stumbled, obviously caught off guard by his immediate observation. “We’re here to—” 

He cut her off. “I hear the Federation finally gave up and just invaded them.” Averel narrowed her eyes. “Are you telling me the invasion failed? Hm? Are you here to ask for my help?” 

Reynn injecteted before he continued. “Yes, they did try to invade, but for the moment—” 

“Who are you?” This time Refia cut her off, stepping in front of Reynn.

“Hm? Why, Refia. Is that you?”   
Averel flexed her fingers. Something wasn’t right. Something felt… wrong. 

“Who are you?!” She pressed. 

“My dear. please . It’s me, your uncle—”

“No! You are not Uncle Takka!”

Lann eyebrows shot up. “Wait. Sorry. What?” 

“Ha ha ha ha! Then I was right. If you managed to see through this facade, then there’s no mistake: you are a Medium.”

“I think him asking his supposed niece if she really was his niece gave it away honestly.” Averel murmured to Kairi, who hid a snicker behind her hand. 

“Yes, I was wise to make sure you left town, and ensure that you never returned.” 

“Where’s Uncle Takka?”

“Why, he’s standing right in front of you. Make no mistake, little girl. This is your uncle.” 

Refia staggered back a bit. “What are you—”

Small wisps of purple flickered off the thane as he turned his back from them, continuing his tangent. Averel nudged Kairi. “Do you see that?”

“See what?”

“The purple smoke.”

Her eyes flickered around the room. “Where?”

“...coming from the thane.”

“I don’t see anything?”

Averel’s frown deepened. How could she not see it? The smoke was small but it was there and a dark but vibrant purple. 

She gasped. More of the smoke, that was beginning to look a little less like smoke, seeped from the walls, floor and window, slinkening its way to the thane. 

“I see it!” Kairi gasped. Now, the substance was more dense and covered the entirety of his body. 

“Ha ha ha! It’s more than fate. It has to be destiny! How can I not rise to it!” He transformed into something similar to the Bahamution Soldier but the armour was tinted in blue. 

Reynn clicked her teeth. “He’s the one who put the threshold here.”

“He just the— changed sizes the way that you two do!”

“So is he a Bahamutian soldier?” Lann asked. 

“I don’t think so… he’s something else .” The… aura he was edmitting was absolutely foul and yet familiar. “Be very careful.” Just as she finished, he shoved his blade into the ground, sending a shockwave toward her. She cartwheeled to the side, just narrowly avoiding it. 

After a few shared blows, Averel was able to figure out that he was targeting specifically herself and Kairi, as if he wanted to rid them from the fight as quickly as possible.

“Time to end this.” She ran at him from the left side then leapt into the air once she was close enough. She landed on his hard armor with a loud clunk, the sharp edges stabbing her sides and front but she pushed on, shoving a hand into his face. “Arrughh!” She blasted him with a heavy spell of Gravity and undertone of Thunder, falling to the ground as he was flatten on floor. She rolled away from him and quickly got up, moving back to her friends' side who were cheering in victory. 

However, not even five seconds later, did the sound of metal rubbing against metal and menacing laughter slice through their joyous sounds.

He inched toward them. “Why are you stopping? Show me more! Does fate bind us? Has destiny aligned us?”

He lifted his blade. “Show me!” A concentrated bolt of green energy pierced through his chest. 

He dropped to his knees, clutching the wound. “Sir Segwardies… Wh-why are you…” He fell lifeless before the golden masked man, the same purple smoke from the other guard before exited the slits of armour.

“You are a fool! To so much as inquire.” His head tilted toward the corpse, tone disgusted. “An imbecile beyond belief, to let a Medium to Champion aspire!” More energy bolts appeared, aimed and at the ready to strike them down. 

“Uh… okay.” 

“That’s not good…” 

“It’s coming from you…” Averel whispered. He was the one who was the source of the purple smoke, it was all around him and yet he was completely unbothered. 

“Away from death, away from life they stay! Contain them or you’ll— Graah!” A fireball hit his back, causing him to stumble. 

In the now shattered windows, stood a cat…?

“Quick, this way!”

Lann pointed. “Huh? Isn’t that the same—” Averel grabbed his hand and booked it toward the window. 

“Don’t question, just run!”

It sent another fireball at the golden masked man. “Let’s go!” It turned and jumped out the window with the rest of them following but a half a second after. 

* * *

They booked it to the lower quarters, where they finally were able to catch their breath. 

“Whew! That was too close.” Lann wheezed. 

Refia turned toward the cat. “Sherlotta, thank you.” 

A bright light engulfed the cat, and there the pink haired woman stood. “I just knew you would get yourselves in trouble, and boy did you prove me right.”

Lann dropped down on all fours in front of her. “Agh! What do you call that creepy trick?”

“You’re the creepy one here!” She thumped his nose. “Unbelievable. Would you just put these on? Then take another look at the town.” She handed the twins some sort of monocle device. 

“Is that a chain? Coming from out of the sky?”

“How the hell do you explain this?”

Sherlotta sighed. “Don’t expect any from me on that one. After all, not even the visitor who left those monocles at my inn could tell me exactly what it's showing us or how. From what I was told, every member state in the Federation is trussed up like this. So I thought I’d bring the lenses here, but maybe I didn’t have to— the thane was visibly crazy. What in Grymoire is going on?”

“You mean you didn’t see it before?” 

“Huh?”

Averel furrowed her brows. “None of you saw the chain when we walked in?”

“You saw it?!” 

“Yeah… that and the… nevermind.” Averel cut herself off. There’s no way they’d believe her about all the smoke.

“So,” Reynn gave her a look, letting her know the conversion wasn’t over, before returning her gaze to Sherlotta. “what do we do? We came here to ask about the League of S, but all we found was a lot more questions.”

Sherlotta perked up at that. “Sorry, did you say the League of S?”

“That’s right.” Reynn gave her the cliff notes leading up to this point. 

Sherlotta released a quick exhale, as if she were relieved. “Oh! If that’s all it is, then maybe I can help you out.”

Reynn jumped, startled by the potential good news “You can?!”

“Oh, sure. I know a few people right here in Saronia who should be able to get in touch with the League. I’ll ask them to pass on your message.”

“She’s talking about cats.” Kairi whispered behind her hand. It took everything in Averel to not laugh. 

“Do you mean it? Thank you!”

“Sherlotta’s been around a lot longer than she looks, so she knows tons of people. Isn’t that great?”

“She knows tons of cats.” Averel pinched Kair’s arm as Sherlotta scolded Refia for telling her business so plainly.

“So like, what’s with you and the cat-o-morphosis?” Lann unabashedly asked. 

“That… is a very long story that I don’t feel like telling.” She crossed her arms. “But, I will say this.”

“Cats get around.”

Averel and Kairi couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

  
After getting scolded themselves by Sherlotta the group headed their separate ways. Refia and Sherlotta back to the inn, while their group headed back to Nine Wood Hills to assess what their next moves would be while they waited for Sherlotta’s information. 

The moment they were through the gate, Reynn hit her with the question that must have been laying on the tip of her tongue. “Averel, what did you mean by—” The clicking sound of fast moving heels cut her off as Kierean approached them.  


“Averel, Kairi,” Kierean addressed them from the top of the stairs. “It is time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last chapter for this version of this story.
> 
> Hear me out!
> 
> Basically, while editing the second chapter for the final time I, um, added 4 characters. Then I realized and remembered that I had no direction for this fic after I posted these first four chapters.
> 
> But worry not! For I have another fic that am working on. It is a Kairi centric fic that follows her pov during of the events of KH3 and to be released Melody if Memory, so in a way its also a predictive fic. 
> 
> So sorry about this but the Kairi fic: Fragmented Memories shall be completed and posted. 
> 
> [Also peep the other my other fic, Fragmented Memories: The Encounter, it doesn't really relate anymore but the sentiment is there.]
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr:[ BananaAppleWriter ](https://bananaapplewriter.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback to help me improve on future chapters.
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Shares are forever and always apricated!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, please follow my writing tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: BananaAppleWriter


End file.
